Clock Work
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: A strange girl who lives on the streets has her whole life turned upside down by a certain American and Canadian. Can they handle this girl or will she make their lives a living hell? My OC is in this story, don't like don't read. I fail at summaries. Might be slight romance in later chapters. Rated T because I'm paranoid, and because there will be mild curse words later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cat here! Bringing you wonderful people a new fiction that I call "Clock Work". Don't ask how I came up with the name. I was just staring at my watch saying "Tick-tock, tick-tock" and to be truthful I was freaking myself the hell out! Yah but anyhow, I'm sure the title is some how cliche but meh. You people have most likely stopped reading A/N's hmm? Oh well. Enjoy~!_**

**Disclaimer: ****Why do we even put these in our stories? I'm pretty sure we all no that none of us own Hetalia, or any other anime for that matter. Depressing but yah... it's the freaking cold hard truth.**

**Summary:** **Alfred meets 'Fox' in the alley and doesn't hesitate to let her spend the night at his house.****_ (Let me know if you think I should do a summary for each chapter. I might end up doing so...)_**

**Side note:** **_The beginning is slightly based off of a role-play a friend and I did. OC in use, please don't hate I just don't feel right if this certain OC isn't in my story._**

**-Le poop-a De line break-**

The rain poured from the dark grey clouds creating a gloomy atmosphere that matched the dark alley. Ten minutes until midnight and yet one person was still awake, huddled into a corner under a dumpster lid trying to stay dry. Street life was harsh and anyone who became victim to it's cruel game didn't typically get off the hook too easily.

The small girl sighed as a surge of cold shot down her spine as a result of the cold rain touching her scalp. Her once beautiful silver-blonde hair was now a dark grey and her pail skin was covered in dirt. Her fingernails were caked in nearly as much filth as her face and hair. She seemingly hadn't had nearly enough food to eat in quite a while seeing as if one looked at her closer they would just barely be able to see her ribs and spine through her shirt.

The loud barking of a pack of dogs made the small girl stiffen and try to huddle further into the brick corner. She let out a soft whimper as she hoped that the dogs would not come near her hiding spot. She never had been fond of dogs, in fact she was very much afraid of the creatures.

As the creatures passed she let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding just as a nearby resident opened his front door to see what was going on. The girl gasped as he looked over to her and stepped out into the rain. "Hey, what are you doing in that corner? You'll catch a cold if you stay there much longer."

He walked over to her slowly, hand outstretched as if approaching an animal. The girl let out a soft sound of disapproval but reluctantly came closer to the boy when she realized he hadn't turned away. "What do you want?" She asked in a small voice.

"Aren't you cold?" The blonde man asked as he knelt in front of her to stare into her face. "It's not good to stay out in the cold for to long you know."

"If you're so worried about getting sick then you should return to your warm house. I don't need pity and I can most defiantly handle life on the streets, I've managed this long haven't I?"

"That may as well be true but-"

"I said I'm fine!" The girl cried in an almost fearful tone.

The blonde flinched back at her sudden outburst but made no move on retreating back to his home. In fact he came closer by a few inches. "Come on. I can't let a girl stay on the streets." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her feet. "I swear I won't do anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not like my cousin, but even so he's not cold so he'd help you out just the same. Not saying that he wouldn't try anything afterwards but still."

"Hey! Let me go!" The girl struggled but it was no use. Lack of nutrition had made her weaker and in turn made it harder to escape. "Let me go!"

"Then again he sorta raised my Canadian brother... Funny thing is, I'm full American!" The blonde laughed completely ignoring the struggling girl. "Anyhow, I'm Alfred." He smiled at her steadily.

"... Seeing as I see no way of escaping for now I'm sure it wouldn't kill me to spare you an alias name..."

"Oh come on bro! I gave you my name!" The obnoxious blonde complained.

"Who said I would do the same? For now call me Fox." She sighed as he pushed her inside and shook the water out of his hair. "That is if you must."

"Sweet. There anything you'd like? Something to drink or eat? I got cake and ice cream."

"No thanks..." Fox sighed as she turned away from Alfred and slowly walked further into his house.

"Oh one thing, if you see my bro Mattie don't get freaked out by him. He's good at being stealthy and-"

"Alfred... Why did you bring another person home...?"

"Gee Mattie! Don't scare me like that!" The other blonde rolled his eyes slightly. "She's not 'another person' in fact I haven't been a hero in six months because you don't let me out of the house. I'm actually glad that I'm starting school in two weeks."

"Then why did you bring this girl home?"

"I didn't bring her home, she begged me. She wanted the awesome hero to save her from her poor street life and-" Alfred was cut off abruptly as a small clenched fist made contact with his jaw.

"You're delusional." Fox growled and turned to the other blonde. "He dragged me inside because I was trying to go to sleep in the alley like I do every night and have been doing for the past few years." She huffed crossing her arms to emphasize her point.

"Oh. I'm Matthew." The blonde held out his hand with a soft chuckle. "Please excuse my brother." Fox nodded and shook his hand gently. "I believe you'd like to shower, eh? It must have been a while since you did last."

"Really? Oh please!" Fox smiled and her violet eyes sparkled. "That would be wonderful really!" She smiled and went to hug Matthew but shrunk back before going through with it.

"Go up the stairs and it'll be the first door you come to. I'm sure I have a dress you can use, most likely one that my boss disapproved of..." Matthew said softly as he handed her a towel. Fox raised an eyebrow slightly.

"He's a dress designer. More fashion than dress but that's his main focus." Alfred smiled but winced in pain. "You're one strong chick."

Fox hummed in disapproval slightly before disappearing into the bathroom. "You two had better not try anything!" Alfred laughed at this as he went into another room and closed the door.

**~Le poop-a De time skip~ **

Fox stepped out of the tub and into the fogged room quickly wrapping herself in the towel and picking up the dress that Matthew had put on the door handle. It fit her surprisingly well and it just so happened to be a colour she favoured. She turned around, examining herself in the beautiful indigo nightgown.

She wrapped her towel around her hair and gathered her stuff to leave the comfortable bathroom. "Would you like for me to wash your clothes?" Matthew asked her as she stepped out of the room.

"You'd do that?" She smiled softly and nodded as he took her filthy clothes. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble really." Matthew spoke softly as he disappeared into the laundry room with the silver-blonde following suit.

She lost interest in the laundry in a matter of minutes and disappeared quickly, finding a room with a couch and settling herself in a corner of it, pressing her knees against the arm for support and her side into the back. Alfred walked in shortly after and spotted her easily sighing at her but draping a blanket over her no less.

"See you in the morning Fox." He smiled softly and left for his own room. He stopped slightly at the top of the stairs procrastinating weather or not to move her to the guest's room or not. He eventually decided not to and continued to his room throwing a soft 'good night' to his brother.

**-Le poop-a De line break-**

**_Ok one thing, _****_~Le poop-a De time skip~ _****_is my own personal time skip I came up with. Well... I started this at 2:30 AM and sorta started procrastinating but ended up not being able to fall asleep until I finished this crappy shit fic. I only worked on this about an hour and a half -put together mind you- and I like the way it turned out... It's actually 6:30 AM now but I'm surprisingly wide awake... and listening to Nickelback. On top of the music on my phone. While laying on the floor staring into my bookshelf because I couldn't stand my bed. It started to feel like laying on a cement brick with only a thin sheet between your body and the brick... =_= ~Cat._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **_Why do we even put these in our stories? I'm pretty sure we all no that none of us own Hetalia, or any other anime for that matter. Depressing but yah... it's the freaking cold hard truth._**

**Summary:** **_Fox warms up to the two blondes that took her in and finally decides to tell them her name._**

The next morning when Fox woke up the whole house was filled with a sweet scent. In hopes of finding the source if the smell she sniffed the air as she slowly walked, being sure to stay quiet and slow. Finding the kitchen, and the source of the smell, she relaxed slightly before stiffening and realizing where she was.

"Why am I here?" She growled, crouching into a fighting position.

"Good morning Fox." The blonde at the stove smiled to her. "Pancakes are alright, yes?"

"Uh sure..." Fox murmured as she stepped cautiously into the room. She was acting much like a wild fox would if it was in an unfamiliar place.

Alfred smiled from the table and motioned for her to sit down. "We don't bite." He chuckled softly.

Fox frowned lightly as she took a seat. She pulled her legs up against her chest and looked out across the table. "I still don't trust you."

"That's obvious." Alfred smiled.

~Le poop-a De time skip~ (three months later)

Fox walked into the living room spinning slightly as she admired her checker print black and red dress. "Thanks Matthew." She smiled at the blonde Canadian.

"It's no trouble really." Matthew smiled as he put his sketchbook and pencil down.

"Oh I have an announcement to make later at dinner." The silver-blonde haired girl smiled as she left the room.

"Announcement?"

~Le poop-a De time skip~ (to dinner)

The silver-blonde stood at her normal spot with a confident smile, something she had been wearing recently. "Ok I have one thing to say. Cat."

The blondes at the table shared a confused look with each other. "What?" Alfred questioned.

"My name. My name is Cat." The violet eyed girl looked between both boys. "What did you think I meant?" She took her seat and started eating.

Alfred shrugged with a smile. It may have taken a few months but he finally got her to give them her name. "I thought you got sidetracked by seeing a cat."

**_Yah super short but I couldn't really come up with anything else. So you get a short update. Hmm wasn't there something else? Oh yah, Cat is my main OC so she's actually in many of my stories. Well I have one more thing to say. Peace out! ~Cat._**


End file.
